A Crazy Life
by CraneAndFalconForeven
Summary: Will Tommy find out what is wrong with Kim? Will Kim tell Tommy what happed? Will Liz and Jeff find there father? Stay tune. TXK
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys for all of you that like A Blast From The Past here is another one i hope you guys like it.

* * *

**

A Crazy Life

"Hey Aishia do you think Kim is doing okay?" Asked Cassie sitting down at the table

"I don't know it's been 5 years. Said Aishia

"Auntie Aishia, Auntie Cassie." Said Liz running up to them with a great big smile on her face, her brown hair half up and have down big brown eyes.

"Liz, you know mommy doesn't like it when you run off." Said Jeff running up to his big sister his short blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"I forgot Jeff." Said Liz

"Hi Auntie Aishia and Auntie Cassie." Said Jeff

"Hi Liz, Hi Jeff." Said Cassie

"Where is your mom?" Asked Aishia looking around for Kim.

"She's coming." Said Jeff

"I don't think she got much sleep last night." Said Liz

"Why do you say that?" Asked Cassie

"I heard mommy crying." Said Liz

"Hey Cassie, Aishia." Said Kimberly walking up to them.

"Hey Kim." Aishia and Cassie said at once.

"I hope these two are not causing trouble." Said Kim raising an eyebrow.

"No mommy." Said the twins

"Relax Kim." Said Cassie

"Sorry, it's just one of those days." Said Kim sitting down.

"It's ok." Said Aishia

"Where is Uncle TJ and Uncle Adam?" Asked Jeff

"Working." Said Aishia

"Aw man." Said Jeff

"Adam should be home any minute now." Said Aishia taking a drink.

"Hey mommy can I go to Karate?" Asked Jeff

"I don't know." Said Kim unsure if she should let him.

"Mommy do we have any of my racing tapes with us?" Asked Liz looking at her mommy.

"I don't think so." Said Kim knowing how much Liz loved watching them

"Who cares? You only watch them because you're a fan of Tommy's." Said Jeff

"So what's so bad about that?" Asked Liz getting mad.

"Lizzy I have some in the living room." Said Aishia getting up to help the 5 year old girl.

"Thank you Auntie Aishia." Said Lizzy following her aunt.

"Mommy?" Said Jeff

"Yes?" Said Kim

"Can I do Karate?" Asked Jeff looking unsure if he should ask again.

"I'll think about it, now go play." Said Kim

"Ok Mommy." Said Jeff as he ran into the other room to play.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Cassie

"I don't know." Said Kim

"Why don't you let him?" Asked Adam walking away from where him and TJ were standing .

"Because Tommy works with you guys." Said Kim

"But you forgot that you can sign him up for either Jason's or my class." Said Adam

"What if one or both of you guys are gone when he has class? Or Tommy sees me picking him up or dropping him off?" Asked Kim knowing she had them all.

**At the Gym**

"Okay that will be all for today I will see you on Wednesday." Said Tommy ending his last class of the day.

Tommy walked up to one of his students.

"Sean I am glad that you are able to catch up so fast." Said Tommy smiling.

"Thank you Mr. Oliver that means a lot coming from you." Said Sean

"You are welcome and keep up the good work you might just get that purple belt sooner than you think." Said Tommy giving him one last smile as he walked away.

"Trini I'm sure she's fine." Said Jason

"I know, but just because she hasn't balled doesn't mean something happened."

"I know but she might just be busy."

"Or with the others."

**Tommy's POV**

_Who is Jason talking about? I know I shouldn't be listening to this but who is she? And why are they so worried? Could it be Kimberly? NO way, you have to stop thinking about her._

**Normal POV**

"Tommy? Tommy? Earth to Tommy?" Said Jason

"What?" Asked Tommy

"How much of that did you hear?" Asked Jason

"What are you talking about?" Asked Tommy knowing what Jason was talking about.

"Nothing." Said Jason shaking his head.

"Let's go get something to eat." Said Tommy

"Can't Emily wants me home tonight." Said Jason

"Ok maybe next time." Said Tommy as he walks out the door.

**Jason's POV**

_He's lying. But just how much did he hear? He can't find out not._

**With Trini and Billy**

"Trini clam down." Said Billy sitting down on the couch by his wife of 3 years.

"I can't Billy. What if something was wrong with her or the twins?" Asked Trini

"I am sure if something was wrong then one of the others would tell us." Said Billy

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Said Billy

"Billy I think Tommy heard Trini and me talking."

"Do you know how much he heard?"

"No I don't know, but we should warn Kim about this."

"Yeah, and I don't think she well be happy about it."

"True, but what can we do?"

"Nothing I guess."

"I think out of all of us Trini is worried more then any of us."

"She thinks it's all her fault when it's not."

"I can't believe she is still blaming her self."

"I wish there was something I could do."

"So do I."

"But she is pregnant."

"Yeah so that might have something to do with it."

"I should go she's giving me that look."

"I should go to, bye Billy."

"Bye Jason."

"So what was that all about?" Asked Trini as he hangs up the phone.

"Tommy heard you and Jason talking, but Jason doesn't know how much he heard." Said Billy

"I'm calling Kim." Said Trini

"Hello"?…

* * *

**Tell me what you think R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Trini

"Hi Trini."

"Look Billy just told me that Jason thinks Tommy heard me and Jason talking about you."

"WHAT!!"

"Calm down we don't know how much he heard yet."

"I am not happy about his Trini"

"I know that's why we are warning you."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Your welcome."

"Bye girl"

"Bye Trini, said Kim as she hung up the phone.

"What happened?" asked Adam drinking his coffee

"Tommy heard Jason and Trini talking on the phone about me, they don't know how much he heard." Said Kim

"What are you going to do now?" Asked Aishia

"I don't know." Said Kim

"I guess that means your not going to sign Jeff up for karate lessons." Said TJ

"How can I if Tommy knows?" Said Kim

"He might not know." Said Cassie

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Exclaimed Liz running up to Kim.

"What is it Lizzy?" Asked Kim look at her daughter.

"I saw Tommy on TV." Said Liz

"I know sweet heart." Said Kim

"No it wasn't the race because Uncle Adam, Uncle Jason and Uncle Rocky." Said Liz looking at her mother

"I know hunny." Said Kim

"I didn't know you know Tommy Uncle Adam." Said Liz

"We went to high school together." Said Adam

"Mommy don't you go to school with Uncle Adam?" Asked Liz

"Yes I did." Said Kim

"Mommy can I learn karate to?" Asked Liz

"You want to do the same thing as your brother?" Asked a shocked Kimberly.

"Yes." Said Liz smiling.

"What are you going to do now?" Asked Aishia

"What time do classes start?" Asked Kim

"Mornings or afternoon?" Asked Adam smiling.

"Both." Said Kim

"9 a.m., 11 a.m., 1 p.m., 3 p.m. and 5 p.m." Said Adam

"Are those yours or both you, Jason and Rocky?" Asked Kim

"Mine, Jason's are 10 a.m., 12 p.m., 2 p.m. and 5 p.m. and Rocky's 8 a.m., 11 a.m., 1 p.m., 3 p.m. and 5 p.m." Said Adam

"Liz needs the 5 p.m. class and Jeff needs the 3 p.m. class." Said Kim

"Why not together?" Asked TJ

"Because Liz has dance with Zack at 11 and she has gymnastic with me at 1 and Jeff has basketball from 12 tell 3." Said Kim

"Ok I see." Said TJ

"MOM! Liz wont let me watch TV!" Yelled Jeff

"Liz let your brother watch TV!" Yelled Kim

"But mom." Said Liz

"No but's, let your brother watch TV." Said Kim

"Fine." Said Liz

"Sometimes I wonder how I got myself in this to." Said Kim

**With Jason**

"Hi hunny I'm home." Said Jason laughing as he said it.

"Hi Jason." Said Emily walking in to the hallway.

"What's for supper?" Asked Jason

"Pizza." Said Emily

"We haven't had that in a while." Said Jason

"Did you have a hard day?" Asked Emily as they sat down.

"Does it show that much?" Asked Jason sighing.

"I know you." Said Emily

"Tommy heard me talking to Trini about Kim." Said Jason

"Are you sure he heard you?" Asked Emily

"Yes, but what I don't know is how much." Said Jason ribbing his forehead.

"Did you ask him?" Asked Emily

"Yes…" Said Jason

"What did he say?" Asked Emily looking at him.

"He asked what I was talking about." Said Jason

"Oh, well maybe he didn't hear you two at all." Said Emily

"Hunny I don't think we would be that lucky." Said Jason

**With Jeff and Lizzy**

"Lizzy why did you ask mom if you can do karate?" Asked Jeff

"Because I want to." Said Liz

"That's not it." Said Jeff

"Yes it is." Said Liz

"You just want to do this is because you saw the as that had Tommy in it." Said Jeff

"So." Said Liz

"Karate is m thing." Said Jeff

"Doesn't mean I can't do it to, besides mom didn't even say if we could yet or not." Said Liz

**With Kim and Them**

"MOM! Lizzy can't do karate." Said Jeff running to Kim.

"And why not?" Asked Kim

"Because karate is my thing." Said Jeff

"You don't even know if you like it yet." Said Kim

"She just wants to do it because of Tommy." Said Jeff

"Jeff it doesn't matter it would be at different times. Said Kim smiling.

"Mom does this mean we can do it?" Said Jeff. Smiling

"Yes you two will be taking karate now go tell your sister." Said Kim

"LIZZY! LIZZY! GUESS WHAT!" Yelled Jeff as he ran in there.

"When can they start?" Asked Kim

"Tomorrow." Said Adam

"Ok." Said Kim

**Back with Liz and Jeff**

"What is it?" Asked Liz

"Guess." Said Jeff

"Just tell me." Said lizzy not wanting to guess.

"Fine, mom says we can do karate." Said Jeff

"YES!" Yelled Liz jumping up and down.

* * *

**So sorry it take me so long.**


	3. Notice

I have not quit writing I am having some writers block.


	4. AN

I'm so sorry guys my beta reader is not e-mailing me back about anything.


	5. Another AN

I'm so sorry guys my beta reader is not e-mailing me back about anything.


	6. sorry

I am sorry everyone I know you want updates, I cannot write right now, I've got family stuff going on if I tried to write nothing would be how it should be.


End file.
